IM:AA Truth or dare?
by 3mee
Summary: This is the place where you play truth or dare with the characters. Send me questions and dares only through PMs, I'll be sure to add them here! Rated T because of nothing. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello people! I'm 3mee, and I'm gonna be your host for this fanfiction!" I say

*Audience cheers*

**"**Yes, and now I introduce you to, the very well known, Anthony Stark!" I continue

*Tony gets pushed onto the stage by a few girls*

"I do not remember this being on my schedule." Tony says checking his schedule on his ipod

**"**James Rhodes and Patricia Potts!" I continue

*A few other girls push Rhodey and Pepper on stage*

**"**Whoa! Tony, I didn't know you come to such places." Pepper says looking around

**"**Yeah dude, this is totally not your style!" Rhodey supports Pepper

"I DID NOT PLAN ANY OF THIS! Who are you and why the heck are we here?" Tony asks  
*points at me*

*Tony, Rhodey and Pepper stare at me as though I'm a wanted criminal*

**"**Come on!" I say *batters eyelashes* "I know I'm younger than you, but you're just hilarious!" I say as I take out a paper from a little bluish purple bag  
*hands them a paper* "See? I even got this paper signed by you. Read it if you don't believe me."

*they read the paper*

"I do NOT remember signing over here." Tony says emphasizing on 'not'

"Yeah dude, I'd never sign something stupid like this." Rhodey says with a surprised face and a frown

*I stare at him angrily* "YOU SIGNED IT AND THAT'S IT! THAT MEANS YOU ARE PLAYING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I shout at his face

*Pepper looks horrified* "Okay, okay. Now that we're here, and there's no alarm for any crime going on, maybe I think this idea is sorta okay. At least Tony is spending some time with us." Pepper says

*I give a proud look* "See? Great **GIRLS** think alike!" I say with a wide grin

*Tony raises an eyebrow*

**"**So, that I finally got them here, I'll be waiting for all your questions and dares _**through PMs only**_. Reviews are always accepted, but shouldn't contain any truths or dares. The people who send me truths and dares will get a mention in the next chapter! There will always be a special guest in every chapter, and in ch:2, the special guest will be_** Nick Fury**_. Bye bye till then!" I say happily

**(A/N: Funfact: [I've learnt funfacts from SilverPedals1402] And just for the record, this is the shortest chapter that I've ever written. And btw I've come up with a lot of other IM:AA fanfics and I've typed a few of them, but I'll only be able to publish them once I finish all my other stories except this one. This chapter is re-edited.)**

**(ANOTHER A/N: I like Pepperony, but it sounds like the name of a type of pasta or a pizza. Dunno why.:D)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello again, readers!" I say.

*Audience cheers*

"Today, we are honored to have among us, Nicholas Joseph Fury!" I say.

Nick Fury comes upon the stage and sits on one of the chairs. Tony, Pepper and Rhodey are already seated on the chairs. In a line, first one is Fury, second is Rhodey, third is Tony and fourth is Pepper.

"Now, let's start!" I say.

"(Silverpedals1402) This is a dare for Rhodey. Exchange items of clothing with the person sitting nearest to you. And that will be Nick Fury!" I announce

They go to their respective changing rooms and change and come after some time.

"Good thing you didn't get this dare." I tell Pepper as she quickly realizes what would have happened if she would have got the dare, and blushes faintly.

Rhodey looks like a baby in his father's clothes, and Fury looks like a fat man wearing clothes at least 2 sizes smaller.

"Oh my gosh, this is too funny!" Pepper says laughing like a mad woman.

"Yeah I can't miss an opportunity like this!" Tony says as he takes out his phone and clicks a photo.

"Worst day, never had thought of something like this." Nick Fury says.

"Thank you for your cooperation, and now you can change back into your normal clothes." I say as they go to change.

"Thank God." Rhodey says as he sits down on his chair again.

"Let's proceed. (JesusFreak93) This is a dare for Tony to paint his Ironman suit pink and dance like an idiot in his suit." I say as I grin.

"WHAT?!" Tony screams.

"Rules are rules." I say.

"Fine." Tony says with an accusing look as he paints his armor pink and wears it.

"Which song should I dance on?" he asks irritated.

"I shall provide you with the song. The song shall be- Come and get it, by Selena Gomez" I say, giving a Cheshire smile.

I start the song and Pepper records the whole video of Tony dancing like a brainless idiot. The song gets over.

"Done?" He asks me in an embarrassed tone.

"Yes." I say as I get hiccups from laughing.

"Now a dare for Nick Fury. Wear this set of things." I say as I hand him over a box.

"Are you sure this is the right box?" He confirms.

"Yep. Now off you go." I say.

A minute later, Fury comes out in a pink frock, a pink eye patch and a purple colored wig.

Pepper and Tony get hiccups from laughing, and Rhodey rolls on the floor like a pig.

"Water for hiccups, anybody?" I ask as I hand over two bottles of water to Pepper and Tony.

Everybody is constantly clicking photos of them.

"Okay now you can go and change back." I tell Fury as he goes to change.

"Now Pepper's turn. (JesusFreak93) Dare to kiss Rhodey." I say mischievously with a smirk on my face. I look at Tony's face. He looks as though he's going to fall down any minute.

"Oh no, I am not doing that!" Pepper says crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we're like brother and sister!" Rhodey says.

"Rules are rules." I say.

"Still, I won't!" Pepper says.

"Then I shall have to call special people to get it done." I say with a smile.

"What?" Rhodey and Pepper say in unison.

"Chuchi puchi and Teddy Buddy, I need you here!" I say as two huge 10 foot tall bears come on the stage. Chuchi puchi pushes Pepper forward and Teddy Buddy pushes Rhodey forward. Their lips meet and they kiss.

In an instant they both break apart. Tony walks off stage and I guide him towards the bathroom. He goes inside and pukes.

"I am very sorry if that caused any inconvenience." I say.

"N-No I'm okay now." Tony says.

Pepper runs toward him and says "Tony you look really green. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tony says as they all get seated again.

Pepper whispers something in Tony's ear and Tony gives her a little kiss on her cheek. Pepper smiles.

"Aw…" the audience says.

Both of them blush deep red.

"Okay, let's continue from where we left. This one is for Nick Fury. Tell the truth- Have you ever had a wife? If yes, then what's her name?" I ask curiously.

Everybody stares at him curiously waiting for an answer.

"I am unmarried." Was all he said.

"Oh really?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I was married and my ex-wife's name was Monica Chang-Fury" he says finally giving up.

"Yes and now, for Pepper. (SilverPedals1402) Tell the truth- If you were stranded on an island, with just a single you know personally, who would you like it to be?" I ask.

Pepper blushes again. She starts "Uh… Personally, I would like it to be…" She looks over at Tony and looks back at me. I could understand that she was having _'butterflies in my stomach' _feeling. She closes her eyes and blurts "I'd like it to be Tony."

Tony looks wide-eyed at Pepper and looks away blushing furiously. Pepper was blushing too. Both were looking as red as tomatoes.

The audience was continuously saying _'aw'_s and _'ooh'_s.

"Okay, now the last one for this chapter is for Tony. (First one to ask this was JesusFreak93, and this is very common) Tell the truth- Whom do you like?" I ask when the audience becomes a little quiet.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I mean_ like_ like. Let me rephrase it: Whom do you _love_?" I ask.

Tony got in a dilemma. "Uh, I don't know… I-I can't tell yet." He said.

"You can take your time Tony. It takes time, I understand." I say with a comforting tone.

"Thanks… I'll tell you when I'm sure of it." Tony said.

"So here I shall end this chapter over here. In the next chapter, the special guest shall be Gene Khan." I say. "Bye bye till then!"


End file.
